


Standing Outside the Fire

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Ray Doyle is willing to risk it all for love.





	Standing Outside the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Old .wmv (windows movie maker) file that "should" play on most video players after downloading. Played on Google streaming when tested. Looks best on a smaller screen because of the resolution.

Available on The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Standing Outside the Fire](https://archive.org/details/prosstandingoutsideofthefire)

Also on Google Drive: [Standing Outside the Fire](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eEyiKDfSlrt_t-qyQhS8eSLOad5kGpHi/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
